Oh Family
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: (HunKai Sweet Couple Event) No Summary, HunKai ! Yaoi ! Mpreng ! Oneshoot ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Review plis !


**Tittle : Oh family**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Kai bermain pada kaos kaki mungil berwarna biru laut yang terpajang di etalase supermarket yang ia kunjungi sore ini.

Hari ini Kai pulang cepat karena tidak ada masalah pada pekerjaannya, Kai adalah seorang kasir di sebuah restauran lumayan terkenal di daerahnya.

Kai memang berencana mampir ke supermarket mengingat kebutuhan makanannya sudah semakin menipis seiring dengan kalender yang bergerak maju.

Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat menatap etalase peralatan bayi, tersenyum miris lalu mengelus perutnya yang rata.

Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bisa mengandung dan melahirkan bayi mungil dari rahimnya sendiri, Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangannya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, setidaknya ia dan suaminya masih akan terus berjuang dengan keinginan mereka.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku pulang." Teriak pria tampan saat membuka pintu rumahnya, rumah yang sudah ia huni selama 3 tahun bersama istri tercintanya.

"tumben tepat waktu." Kai muncul dari dapursambil melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis disana.

Tepat waktu, mengingat suaminya juga bekerja di restauran walaupun restauran yang berbeda dengan restauran tempatnya bekerja.

"ya setidaknya assistenku bisa ku andalkan hari ini sayang." Jawab sang suami sambil memeluk dan mengecup pelan kening Kai lalu mengusap lembut punggung Kai membuat Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

Entah kenapa Kai masih tetap merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sehun, suaminya setelah mereka menikah selama 3 tahun dan menjalani masa pacaran 4 tahun.

7 tahun mereka bersama dan Kai merasa cinta Sehun tidak pernah putus atau berakhir, bahkan Kai merasa cinta Sehun semakin hari semakin besar.

"aku lapar sayang." Kai melepaskan pelukanya lalu menatap Sehun yang mengernyitkan keningnya sambil memegang perutnya, rasa lapar benar benar menyerang.

"aku sudah membuat makan malam, ayo makan malam bersama." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun yang terkekeh dan mengikuti langkah kaki Kai memasuki dapur rumah mereka yang sederhana.

.

.

#####

.

.

"maafkan aku Hun." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai yang memeluknya erat,Sehun mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

"aku belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan." Ucap Kai lirih membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai yang terisak pelan.

"sayang, aku tidak pernah memaksa kan ? dengan adanya kau di sampingku pun, aku bahagia." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun.

Kai sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapan Sehun barusan, hanya saja Kai merasa gagal sebagai seorang istri yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sehun.

Kai akui, ia seorang pria yang sangat mustahil jika mengandung tapi banyak pria di luar sana yang bisa melahirkan seorang anak dari perut mereka kan ? mengapa bukan dirinya ?

"atau kau yang kesepian ?" tanya Sehun dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala dari Kai.

"dengan adanya kau di sampingku, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian Hun." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Pernikahan yang mereka jalani memang tidak banyak yang melarang, pernikahan yang terdengar aman dan damai di luarnya.

Selama 3 tahun pernikahan mereka, mereka selalu berusaha mengikuti kemauan masing masing, mereka akui mereka menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda dengan emosi yang masih mudah berubah.

Tapi dengan sikap pengertian keduanya, mereka bisa melewati itu dengan mudah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"huueek." Kai menutup wajahnya saat mual tiba tiba menyerangnya, ini masih pagi dan Kai belum memakan apapun kenapa bisa di rundung mual seperti ini ?

"Huueek." Kai kembali merasakan mual dan seketika berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Hari ini Kai masuk shift siang dan Sehun masuk shift pagi bisa di pastikan Sehun meninggalkan Kai sendiri di rumahnya.

Walaupun itu sudah sangat biasa untuk mereka yang bekerja di tempat yang berbeda.

"astaga, aku makan apa semalam ?" kesal Kai pada dirinya sendiri, Kai sangat tahu betul jika tubuhnya tidak akan menerima makanan yang rasanya aneh, jika memaksa menerima beginilah adanya.

Kai mual seperti sedang hamil, Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dari wastafel dan menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"hamil ?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh perut datarnya, Kai kembali berlari menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas kamarnya.

Menekan tombol secara random karena ia mengingat betul nomor itu walaupun tidak menyimpannya di phone book ponselnya.

"hallo."

"Hyuung." Teriak Kai menggema di kamarnya membuat sumpah serapah dari seseorang disana meluncur dengan lancarnya.

"ada apa ?"

"eumm apa kau sibuk ? aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"eumm tidak juga."

"jemput aku dan setelah itu mengantarku ke restauran hyung."

"yaaak !"

"tidak terima penolakan."

Kai mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak lalu terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus perut ratanya, kenapa rasanya senang ? padahal Kai belum tahu mualnya di sebabkan karena apa ? hamil atau yang lain ?

Mungkin saja magh nya kambuh, mengingat Kai jarang makan jika sudah berada di restauran, bekerja di restauran tidak bisa seenaknya makan walaupun banyak makanan, begitulah jawaban Kai saat Sehun mengatakan jika Kai tidak boleh terlambat makan.

Setidaknya Kai berharap bukan penyakit lama nya yang muncul, tapi harapan lain benar benar memenuhi hatinya, Kai berharap ada sesuatu yang hidup didalam sana, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak lama.

.

.

#####

.

.

"morning sick." Ucap Minseok sambil menatap Kai yang mempoutkan bibirnya, Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jika seperti ini Kai terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berharap keinginannya tercapai, tapi apa mau di kata tuhan belum mengizinkan kan ? memangnya membuahkan seorang bayi semudah membalikan telapak tangan ? kan tidak, kecuali tuhan yang melakukan itu.

"pagi ini aku mual." Ucap Kai lirih membuat Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya, Minseok meraih jemari Kai lalu tersenyum.

"mau ku antar periksa eum ?" Kai mengerjap matanya saat menatap Minseok yang tersenyum, membuat Kai membalas senyuman Minseok.

"kau mau ?"

"jika kau menawarkan diri berarti aku mau." Kai hampir memekik senang kalau saja ia tidak mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

Minseok adalah kakak ipar Sehun, seorang pria mungil yang menikah dengan kakak laki laki Sehun, Minseok telah menikah selama 8 tahun dan bisa mempunyai anak setelah usia pernikahan mereka 4 tahun dan itulah yang membuat Kai bertekad ingin seperti Minseok.

Walaupun hanya satu anak tapi Kai melihat Minseok selalu terlihat bahagia bermain dengan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah berusia 4 tahun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau tidak masuk ya ?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sehun muncul dan menatap heran Kai yang berada di rumah.

Senyum Kai merekah membuat Sehun menatap nya heran, apa Kai salah makan ? kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ?

"sayang kau kenapa ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai langsung memeluk erat Sehun yang sudah terlonjak kaget dan hampir membuatnya terjengkak kebelakang.

"ayo ikut aku Hun." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun memasuki rumahnya, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kai yang memasuki ruang tengah dan mendudukan Sehun disana.

"tunggu disini, aku akan kembali." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang Kai lakukan ? apa Kai akan menunjukan berita baik untuknya ? semoga saja.

Kai muncul lalu duduk perlahan di samping Sehun membuat Sehun memutar posisi duduknya sambil menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum.

"Lihat." Kai menunjukan beda kecil berwarna putih dengan dua garis di tengahnya membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

"i.. ini milik siapa sayang ?" tanya Sehun gugup membuat Kai menujuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar lalu beralih memeluk Kai erat, membuat Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun.

"terimakasih Kai, terimakasih sayang, aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengelus punggung Kai yang bergetar.

Sehun tahu Kai pasti bahagia, ia pun bahagia. 3 tahun penantian akan ini semua di kabulkan tuhan, Sehun merasa kuasa tuhan kali ini sangat besar.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun." Sehun mengecup lama kening Kai lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

Sehun berjanji akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik kali ini, selama ini ia merasa belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik karena Kai masih bekerja.

Karena Kai sudah menjadi tanggung jawab nya kan ? jadi sudah semestinya Kai dirumah dan Sehun lah yang bekerja.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ayolah sayang." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat Sehun menyodorkan surat risegn dan memaksa Kai untuk memberikannya pada atasan Kai.

Seperti rencana, Sehun memaksa Kai untuk berhenti dan meminta Kai untuk menunggu dirumah.

Toh semua ini Sehun lakukan pun demi kesehatan Kai dan sang bayi yang baru berusia 2 bulan yang berada dalam kandungan Kai.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mau mengambil banyak resiko jika tetap memaksa Kai untuk tetap bekerja.

"Sehun, kau menyebalkan." Teriak Kai membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"biarpun aku menyebalkan, aku tetap mencintaimu, sudah tunggu dirumah biar aku yang memberikannya pada atasanmu, kurasa atasanmu akan mengerti dengan alasan yang akan kuceritakan." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai mendengus kesal lalu menarik tangan Sehun yang mulai membalikan tubuhnya.

"aku ikut." Lirih Kai membuat Sehun menoleh lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memasang poker face andalannya.

"tapi jangan membuat ulah, ingat pada anak yang ada di dalam perutmu." Ucap Sehun dan langsung di balas anggukan kepala dari Kai.

"lagi pula aku hanya ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada Heechul hyung." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menggandeng tangah Kai untuk keluar rumah.

Bahkan Sehun lup[a jika Heechulpemilik dari restauran tempat Kai bekerja, Sehun jadi merinding sendiri mengingat bagaimana awalnya Sehun menikahi Kai secara mendadak kala itu.

Heechul bahkan mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah menghamili Kai dan membuat seluruh karyawan di sana menatap Sehun takut.

Aah kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama dan sekarang Kai benar benar hamil dan tentu saja itu anaknya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"bagaimana bisa begitu ?" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Heechul memukul mejanya ganas, Sehun menelan ludahnya susah tapi berbeda dengan Kai yang masih santai menatap Heechul.

"bisa saja hyung, aku hamil loh lal –"

"lalu si muka tembok ini memaksamu untuk keluar ?" ucap Heechul memotong ucapan Kai dan hanya di balas angukan kepala dari Kai.

Sebenarnya agak berat juga melepas Kai yang termasuk pekerja yang bagus dan cepat tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa kan kehendak kan ? toh ini anak pertama mereka dna Heechul yakin jika mereka sangat menginginkan anak itu.

"muka tembok ini suaminku hyung." Rengek Kai saat sadar Heechul mengatai suami tampannya dengan sebutan muka tembok.

"iya aku izinkan tapi dengan satu syarat." Kai dan Sehun menatap lekat Heechul yang tengah mengibaskan poninya yang mulai panjang.

"apa itu hyung ?"

"berikan aku berita yang baik setelah kau keluar dari sini." Kai tersenyum lalu Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun pikir Heechul akan memberikan syarat yang berat tapi nyatanya tidak.

"pasti hyung." Jawab Kai semangat membuat Heechul tersneyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, bulan dan bulan pun berlalu, usia kandungan Kai yang sudah menginjak 8 bulan membuat Sehun semakin overprotective menjaga Kai dari jauh atau pun dekat.

Saat di kantor saja, Sehun masih menyempatkan untuk menelepon Kai menanyakan sedang apa atau sudah makan atau belum lalu menanyakan sedang ingin apa.

Tapi anehnya Kai tidak pernah meminta apapun yang aneh menurut Sehun, malah dirinya lah yang selalu menginginkan hal yang aneh.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sehun libur dan sudah memiliki banyak rencana untuk mengisi liburnya bersama Kai.

"ayo sayang." Teriak Sehun sambil menuntun Kai yang tengah hamil tua memasuki mobilnya dan ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Karena persediaan bulanan dirumah mereka sudah menipis jadilah Sehun mengajak Kai ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Setelah tiba di supermarket, Kai langsung berjalan menuju etalase pakaian bayi membuat mata Kai berbinar senang.

Entah anak yang ada di dalam perutnya ini laki laki atau perempuan, mengingat Sehun tidak pernah mengizinkan Kai untuk mengecek jenis kelaminnya, dengan alasan nanti tidak surprise lagi.

Ya yang di katakan Sehun ada benarnya juga, tapi jika seperti ini Kai jadi bingung ingin memilih pakaian bayi berwarna Pink atau Biru ?

"kau sedang apa ?" tanya Sehun yang muncul dengan kereta belanja yang sudah terisi beberapa belanjaan disana.

"aku ingin membeli beberapa Hun, bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Kai sambil menoleh kearah Sehun yang mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"boleh juga, lagi pula tinggal beberapa minggu lagi." Jawab Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum senang lalu mulai menjelajahi etalase yang lumayan panjang membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Biru atau Pink Hun ?" Sehun yang sedang membaca kotak susu pertumbuhan balita menoleh kearah Kai.

"biru netral sayang, lebih baik biru." Mata Kai berbinar lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali menjelajahi etalase itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu kembali pada kereta belanjanya bahkan belum banyak yang ia beli tapi Sehun merasa waktunya sudah terlalu lama berada di lorong peralatan bayi itu.

"Hunnie." Sehun menoleh saat telinganya menangkap panggilan sayang Kai saat masa pacaran mereka dulu.

"Lihat." Kai menunjukan peralatan bayi dari botol susu, sampau peralatan makan membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sebanyak ini ?"

"tidak boleh ya ?" wajah Kai berubah semberut membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan kepala Kai.

"bukan tidak boleh tapi kita bisa mempersiapkannya bertahap kan ?" Kai menanggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menatap Sehun.

"beli yang setidaknya di butuhkan saat persalinanmu." Ucap Sehun sambil meraih kain biru yang berada di tangan Kai lalu meletakkannya pada kereta belanjanya.

"botol susu ?" tanya Kai pada Sehun membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Eumm sebenarnya botol susu dan susunya butuh karena Kai pasti tidak akan bisa memberikan asi, jangan lupakan bahwa Kai adalah seorang pria.

"wang berwarna biru saja sayang." Kai meletakan botol itu lalu tersneyum kearah Sehun.

"sisanya besok ya." Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan di samping Sehun yang mendorong kereta belanjanya menuju etalase tempat Kai mengambil barang barang itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sehunnie." Sehun yang sedang berada di dalam kamar dan menghadap laptopnya menoleh kearah pintu, melihat Kai yang sudah muncul disana dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ada apa sayang ?" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di ranjang di samping Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Hari minggu bukan hari yang bebas untuk Sehun karena Sehun tetap menerima panggilan dari restaurannya tempatnya bekerja.

Mengingat Sehun seorang manager yang mempunyai tanggung jawab besar atas pekerjaann anak buahnya.

"eumm."

"kau menginginkan sesuatu ?" Kai langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat membuat Sehun meletakan laptopnya dan menatap Kai.

"kau ingin apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk menghadap Kai yang tengah mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"aku ingin kentang goreng dan ice cream coklat Hun." Sehun membulatkan matanya membuat Kai yang melihat itu menundukan kepalanya.

Kai tahu ini sudah malam dan Kai yakin jika semua kedai yang berada di sekitar rumahnya sudah tutup, tapi Kai benar benar ingin. Mungkin ini lah yang di namakan ngidam, Kai baru kali ini merasakannya, karena sejak awal kehamilan Sehun lah yang ingin ini dan itu.

"kau tunggu disini ya, aku yang mencarinya."

"aku ikut Hun." Lirih Kai membuat Sehun mengelus lembut kepala Kai lalu tersenyum.

"angin malam tidak baik untukmu dan untuk bayi kita sayang." Jelas Sehun membuat Kai semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meraih mantel nya dan mantel Kai lalu memakaikannya pada Kai.

"yasudah ayo kita beli, nanti keburu tutup." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu Sehun menuntun Kai masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dan Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sehun dan Kai mengelilingi sekitaran rumah mereka dan hanya menemukan kedai ice cream yang Sehun yakin akan tutup jika terlambat datang.

"permisi." Sapa Sehun sopan sambil menuntun Kai memasuki kedai yang mulai sepi itu.

"maaf tuan kita sudah last order." Jawab salah satu pelayan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya kecewa.

"bisa buatkan satu scoop saja ? istriku sedang ingin makan ice cream." Ucap Sehun pada oelayan yang menjauhi Sehun, Sehun mendekat kearah pelayan itu dan memasang wajah memohon.

Sang pelayan melirik kedalam kasir dan bisa di pastikan itu pemilik kedai karena memakai kemeja coklat berbeda dengan playan yang ada di hadapannya.

"tuan maaf, aku memang datang terlambat tapi istriku tengah hamil tua dan menginginkan ice cream coklat, aku takut jika menunda akan berakibat pada anakku." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah memelas, pemilik kedai itu melirik Kai yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Sang pemilik kedai terdiam sesaat, bagaimana jika dirinya ada di posisi Sehun ? mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

"buatkan satu porsi rasa coklat untuk tuan ini." Teriak sang pemilik kedai membuat Sehun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih.

Sehun menghampiri Kai dan mendudukan Kai disana, Kai tersenyum hangat pada para pelayan yang lewat bahkan membalas senyumnya.

"tuan pesanannya." Ucap pelayan tak lama kemudian membuat Sehun menyodorkan uang nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedai sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

Mereka kembali menuju mobilnya dan Kai masih menatap ice ceram itu dengan mata berbinar.

"penjual kentang dimana ya ?" tanya Sehun dan Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya, jika Sehun bertanya pada Kai lalu Kai bertanya pada siapa ? jika Kai tahu mungkin ia akan pergi sendiri.

"kita beli yang mentah saja ya sayang, ini sudah malam." Sehun melirik Kai lalu tersenyum melihat Kai yang memakan ice creamnya dalam diam.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di supermarket 24jam lalu masuk dengan gerakan cepat mengambil 2kantong kentang beku lalu menuju kasir dan langsung menuju mobil.

Menatap Kai yang menatap ice creamnya dalam diam.

"ada apa ?" tanya Sehun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"sudah kenyang Hun." Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Kai yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yasudah, kembali letakan di kantungnya lagi, kita pulang setelah itu aku gorengkan kentang untukmu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

.

.

#####

.

.

"di habiskan." Sehun memberikan sepiring kentang dengan saus cabai dan saus tomat di piring kecil di samping kentang itu.

Kai memakannya dengan semangat dan menyuapi Sehun juga, Sehun tersenyum menatap Kai yang tersenyum.

"kau tahu sayang, aku mencintaimu." Kai menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku juga mencintaimu Sehun." Jawab Kai menyuap kentang terakhir pada mulut Sehun, Kai tersenyum saat sepiring kentang habis.

Sehun menatap Kai yang tersenyum, jika di pikir pikir Kai hanya memakan beberapa dan selebihnya dirinya lah makan karena Kai menyuapinya.

"aku mengantuk Hun." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil air untuk Kai minum dan menuntun Kai menuju kamar mereka.

Hari minggu ini berjalan dengan sempurna menurut Sehun, karena ia bisa memenuhi semua keinginan Kai.

.

.

#####

.

.

Minggu minggu pun berlalu, beberapa hari lagi usia kandungan Kai memasuki usia 9 bulan dan Sehun semakin overprotective.

Mengingat anak pertama mereka dan anak yang menjadi keinginan mereka.

"hyung, kau belum mengambil cuti ?" tanya Taehyung yang menjabat sebagai asissten Sehun menatap Sehun yang tengah duduk dengan laptopnya.

"belum ada tanda tanda kelahiran Tae." Jawab Sehun sambil melirik ponselnya yang bergambarkan dirinya dan Kai yang tengah tersenyum.

Gambar yang mereka ambil di awal penikahan mereka dulu, kini memenuhi layar ponsel dan layar laptop Sehun.

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…

Sehun melirik sekilas dan matanya membulat saat nama kontak Kai tertera disana.

"yeobose –"

"Hun… perutku." Lirih Kai membuat Sehun membeku dengan tangan kaku di buatnya.

"sayang tunggu disana ya." Ucap Sehun sambil mematikan sambungannya dan menekan random angka angka di tombol ponselnya.

Sehun memanggil Taehyung dan mengatakan jika Kai akan melahirkan, membuat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"yeoboseo, hyung Kai ingin melahirkan bisa bantu aku antar Kai kerumah sakit ?"

"ahh ? baiklah Hun."

"terimakasih hyung."

Sehun mematikan sambungannya lalu memberskan barang barangnya secara cepat, jika nekat mendatangi Kai dirumah dengan keadaan Kai yang sudah kontraksi pun tidak akan keburu.

Jarak dari kerjaan dan rumahnya lumayan jauh dan melewati rute yang bisa di katakan ramai, jadi Sehun meminta bantuan pada kakak iparnya Minseok yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju nomor kamar yang tadi di kirimkan Minseok lewat pesan singkat ponselnya.

Sehun terhenti di lantai 9 lalu matanya membulat menangkap sosok Minseok, Luhan dan Hanjoo keponakannya.

"dimana Kai ?" tanya Sehun membuat Minseok menoleh kedalam kamar.

"di dalam ada ibu dan ayah." Ucap Minseok membuat Sehun tersenyum hangat, nyatanya keluarganya sudah mendapatkan kabar bahagia ini.

"anakku ?"

"kau lihat sendiri saja Hun." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan adalah kakak laki lakinya dan Minseok kakak iparnya, Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Hanjoo gadis mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun memasuki kamar Kai dan ikut tersenyum melihat Kai yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur sambil tersenyum.

"sayang." Kedua orangtua Kai dan Sehun tersenyum melihat Sehun muncul dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"kai menatap Sehun lalu melirik seorang bayi mungil yang lahir dengan selamat di sebelah ranjang Kai.

"selamat atas kelahiran anakmu Hun." Ucap sang ayah dan ayah Kai bergantian membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun menghampiri ranjang Kai dan membuat kedua orang tua mereka memilih keluar ruangan, membiarkan Sehun bercengkrama dengan Kai.

Sehun duduk di samping ranjang Kai sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam Kai.

"terima kasih dan maaf aku tidak menemani kelahiranmu sayang." Sehun memeluk Kai erat dan Kai membalas pelukan hangat Sehun.

"tidak apa Sehun, terima kasih sudah menjaga ku sampai baby kita lahir." Ucap Kai lirih membuat Sehun memandang keranjang bayi di seberangnya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kai lalu beranjak mendekati keranjang itu, lalu menatap bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki laki itu.

"jangoan appa, terima kasih sudah hadir dengan sehat dan selamat, appa mencintaimu." Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang seakan meminta jawaban pada bayi mungilnya.

"aku mencintaimu Kai." Ucap Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum.

Hanya dengan cinta Sehun lah Kai mampu bertahan dengan keadaan pernikahan mereka, selalu mencintai dan mengerti satu sama lain membuat rumah tangga mereka selalu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku juga mencintaimu Hun." Jawab Kai membuat Sehun tersneyum dan kembali menatap bayi mungil itu.

"selamat datang Oh Jonghun, appa mencintaimu."

.

.

END ~


End file.
